Selbstgespräche
by Llucy
Summary: SHENKO FemShep/Kaidan // Shepard lebt. Doch was tun, wenn alles Lebenswerte innerhalb von zwei Jahren und zwölf Tagen zerstört wurde? Gedankenwirrwarr des ersten, menschlichen Spectres. R&R!


**D:** Dies ist meine erste Fanfiction, die ich hier veröffentliche. Nicht meine erste, die ich geschrieben habe, aber nach all den Fanfictions die ich hier lesen durfte, wollte ich selbst einmal meinen ganzen Gedankenbrei loswerden. Leider auf Deutsch. Ich kann zwar English...aber möchte mir nicht anmassen eine FF auf Englisch zu verfassen. Ich möchte vermeiden mich durch schlechte Grammatik zu blamieren :P.

Wie auch immer, ich freue mich auf jede Art von Review.

**E:** I'm really sorry that this FF is not in English, but I never had the skill to give you the chance of really enjoying all the feelings I had while I've written these sentences in English. Maybe there is someone who's able to translate :P

_Für diese Fanfiction empfehle ich die Lieder "Something I Can Never Have" von Nine Inch Nails, "Suicide Mission" aus dem Mass Effect 2 OST oder Evanescence mit "Together Again"._

* * *

**Kapitel 1: Unsanftes Erwachen**

Es piept. Dieses unsanfte Piepen stört meinen Schlaf. Ich fühle mich als habe ich seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr geschlafen. Und doch weiss ich nun: Ich habe. Mehr als genug. Zwei Jahre. Zwölf Tage. Heute ist Tag Wievielauchimmer und ich wache auf einem Schiff auf, welches sich fälschlicherweise „Normandy" nennt. Sie meinen wohl, sie könnten ersetzen was einst existierte. Aber es gibt keine perfekte Kopie. Denn an ihr…an „der" Normandy hängen Erinnerungen. Erinnerungen einer ganzen Crew. Seine Erinnerungen. Meine.

Das Piepen bleibt hartnäckig, also gebe ich mich geschlagen und rapple mich ungern auf. Setze mich. Reibe mir mit einer Hand die Augen. Ein kurzer Blick stiehlt sich zu meiner Rechten. Die Bettdecke hier ist unberührt. Noch frisch. Dieses Gefühl von Leere kehrt zurück und wandelt sich in meinem Magen zu einer Übelkeit. Ich wickle mich betroffen aus dem weissen Laken und setze meine Füsse auf das kalte Metall.

Es ist so kalt. Ich zittere, beginne zu frieren. Die Wärme, den Schutz meiner Decke aufgegeben wandere ich weiter. Sie, die Füsse, tragen mich weiter zu meinem Schreibtisch. Das Interkom blinkt energisch. Ich zögere einen Moment. Schaue auf die Uhr in meinem Terminal. Mitten in der Nacht. Nach Erdmassstäben. Noch immer richte ich mich nach dieser Zeit, sobald ich keinen festen Boden mehr unter den Füssen habe.

Ich seufze. Es scheint etwas Wichtiges zu sein. Bewege den Finger langsam zum Knopf. Drücke ihn ebenso langsam. Halte es jetzt schon für einen Fehler. Hätte dort bleiben sollen. Eingewickelt zwischen den warmen Laken. Weg von dieser Kälte. Diesem Schmerz. Dieser verdammten Bürde. Zurück in meine Träume. Zurück in die Sicherheit. Es war ein Fehler. Oh ja, es war ein grosser Fehler.

_„Commander? Sie haben eine dringende Nachricht erhalten. Soll ich sie durchstellen?"_

Jokers Stimme dringt laut durch das Interkom. Als stünde er neben mir und wolle mir in mein Ohr schreien. Aber er wird wohl niemals hier sein. Bricht sich noch den Daumen an der Konsole des Fahrstuhls. Warum ist er dann dennoch so laut?

Ich höre Unsicherheit. Neugierde. Wie in Trance reibe ich mir die Schläfen. Zuviel Brandy letzte Nacht. Wie kommt diese Frau nur auf solche Ideen? All die Jahre über war mir der Kontakt zu Chakwas egal. Sie war ein notwendiges Übel wie so viele andere der alten Crew auch. Aber nun? Nun ist sie ein wichtiger Halt für mich geworden. Eine Stütze. Auch wenn ich es nicht zugeben würde. Schon gar nicht vor ihr. Ich bin der Commander. Ich muss Stärke zeigen. Hilfe ist ein seltenes Gut. Darauf sollte ich nicht hoffen. Für ihre Alkoholsucht kam ich gerade gelegen.

_„…wer?"_, murre ich nur schwer verständlich vor mich hin. Joker hört ohnehin alles. Selbst das leise Quieken dieses verdammten Hamsters, der mittlerweile schon wieder in seiner eigenen Scheisse erstickt. „Ein kleines Präsent", nannten sie es. Irgend so ein scheiss Kind, welches meinte es müsse sich meine Freundschaft erzwingen. Ich hasse diese Blagen. Als nächstes sollten sie als Kanonenfutter für die Reaper dienen. Vielleicht besänftigt sie das ja.

Ich lächle. Der Gedanke, Kinder an Pfählen angebunden einem mechanisch-organischen Superfeind anzubieten hatte etwas ernüchternd Komisches. So oder so. Joker weiss es als Erster. Hört es als Erster. Er ist ein verdammter Stalker. Er ist mir so ähnlich.

_„Der Rat…genauer gesagt…Capt- Ratsherr Anderson. Oh man Commander, jetzt wo ich es selbst sage klingt es noch besser als in den Nachrichten. Ich hätte zu gerne Udinas Gesicht gesehen, als Sie ihm von Ihrer Entscheidung erzählt haben."_ Ich seufze noch einmal. Udina. Dieser rückradlose Bastard. Erinnere mich nur zu gut an sein Gesicht. Dieses schäbige Grinsen. Diese betrügerischen Augen.

Noch einmal überdenke ich die Worte Jokers. Anderson. Anderson? Verdammt. Erst jetzt? Ich ärgere mich. Viele Tage lang hatte er Zeit mich zu erreichen. Er tat es nicht. Ebenso wenig wie- . Eine Tasse Kaffee. Oder irgendwas, was betäubt. Ich entscheide mich für letzteres. Krame die schmutzverkrustete Tasse aus einer Ecke meines Schreibtisches hervor und ziehe eine kleine Flasche aus einem der Schränke. Schenke ein. Wenig. Halbvoll. Mehr. Fülle die Tasse bis oben. Die Flüssigkeit läuft bis an den Rand. Wenige Tropfen mehr. Sie schwappt über. Ein feuchter Rand bildet sich um den Boden der Tasse herum. Stelle die Flasche zurück, hebe die Tasse vorsichtig an. Wische ein wenig der übergeschwappten Flüssigkeit mit meinem Finger auf. Lecke ihn ab. Während zwei Augen tadelnd in meine Richtung sehen.

_„Wo zur Hölle steckst du nur…"_, murmle ich erneut. _„Auf der Brücke, Commander. Für einen Raumspaziergang fehlt uns die Zeit, sonst würde ich die schöne Stille des Alls ja bevorzugen.."_, antwortet mir die selbe Stimme wie vorhin. Mit einem hässlichen Unterton. Irgendetwas Mechanisches verwickelt meinen Piloten in ein Gespräch.

Verdammt, er hört auch das. Fühle mich hier zu sicher. Man ist nie alleine. Nicht auf der alten Normandy. Nicht auf der neuen Normandy…diesem Abziehbildchen eines Allianz-Prototyp-Schiffes. Nicht in den eigenen vier Wänden.

Mein Blick wandert zurück zu dem Augenpaar. Die Tasse noch immer erhoben, den Finger im linken Mundwinkel eingehakt. Ich fühle mich schuldig. Ich fühle mich sonst nicht schuldig. Habe das Gefühl etwas Falsches zu tun. Brauche Zeit. Viel Zeit. Keine neue Zeit. Viel eher die alte zurück. Habe zu viel verpasst. Chancen vertan, welche mein Leben lebenswerter gemacht hätten. ‚Schau mich nicht so an', denke ich nur. Flehe innerlich danach, dass ich nicht weiter beobachtet werde. So soll mich keiner sehen. Niemals. Niemand. Nein. Schon gar nicht er. Sieh nicht hin. Bitte. Sieh nicht hin.

Nun liegt die Nachricht vor. Jetzt blinkt mein Terminal. Ich weiss nicht, ob Joker nicht schon längst das Interesse verloren hat auf eine Antwort meinerseits zu warten. Aber wird er schon gesehen haben worum es geht. Stets zwei Schritte voraus. Ich lasse meine Fingerspitzen über die Buchstaben schweben, akzeptiere die Nachricht. Stille kehrt ein. Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

_„Hier spricht Ratsherr Anderson. Shepard…wenn Sie wirklich noch leben…kommen Sie zur Citadel. Ich denke Sie schulden mir wenigstens ein Gespräch."_

Er klingt mahnend. Immernoch ganz der Alte. Forsch. Weise. Fürsorglich. Zu sehr vielleicht sogar. Wie ein Vater. Und ich wie eine Tochter. Beide einsam. Es würde gut tun ihn zu sehen. Vielleicht hat er eine Spur. Einen Hinweis. Wo „er" ist. Er ist wichtiger als diese verdammten Dossiers. Aneinandergereihte Peinlichkeiten. Jedes Alienvieh mit einem anderen Pro- und Contrapunkt, fein säuberlich aufgelistet und für mich bereitgestellt wie beim Viehhandel.

Aber sind sie das nicht auch? Vieh? Ash würde mir zustimmen. Sie verstand. Er verstand. Sie beide. Habe ihm die Wahrheit offenbart. Ihn bekehrt. Ich will den Rest nicht an Bord dieses Schiffes. Nicht solange ich es kommandiere. Brauche Leute, denen ich vertrauen kann. Aus Fleisch und Blut. Rotem Blut. Ich brauche Ihn.

_„Nimm Kurs auf die Citadel, Joker. Ich will so schnell es geht dort ankommen."_ Es folgt erneut die Stille. Dann nur ein einfaches, ausreichendes _„Aye, aye."_. Ich trinke aus. Die Tasse ist leer.


End file.
